Drayton Sawyer/5th Timeline
Drayton Sawyer, also known as The Old Man, is a member of the cannibalistic Sawyer Family and the father of Leatherface and Nubbins Sawyer. He was portrayed by Jim Siedow in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, Bill Moseley in Texas Chainsaw 3D and Dimo Alexiev in the prequel Leatherface. Biography Drayton, along with his family of fellow cannibals and serial killers, lives in the backwoods of Texas, preying upon travelers, whom he and his relatives capture and devour, selling some of their meat to unwary people in chili at his restaurant/gas station. He also gets mad at Leatherface for ruining the house. Drayton often bickers with the rest of his brothers and is abusive towards them, and though he appears to be the head of the household, his brothers often mock and antagonize him and his authority. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre He first appears as the proprietor of a gas station and barbecue (with an unnamed car door window washer as an employee), where a group of teenagers stop while passing through the area. He says that all the gas pumps are empty (this is to make it easier for Leatherface to kill victims for him). Drayton's malevolent nature is revealed later in the film, when he beats Sally unconscious and captures her after she approaches him seeking help when her friends disappear and her brother Franklin gets killed by Leatherface. Having been chased by Leatherface previously, she is highly hysterical after her shocking experience. Taking Sally to his home, Drayton torments her alongside his siblings, Leatherface and Nubbins the Hitchhiker. They come up with the idea to let Grandpa kill her and they give him a hammer and put Sally over a bucket. He tries but is too weak to do it by himself. They attempt to aid him, but only succeed in losing grasp on Sally, who flees out a window, he is the only one of the three brothers who does not pursue her choosing instead to stay behind with Grandpa while Nubbins gets killed and Sally escapes. Texas Chainsaw 3D Sally informed the town authorities of the Sawyer Family's horrific crimes. On the morning of August 19th, Sheriff Hooper showed up to the Sawyer Residence, where the armed Sawyer cousins had gathered in the house with Drayton, Leatherface, and Grandpa. Hooper demanded that they surrender Leatherface for arrest. After debate within the family, the Sawyers agreed to give Leatherface to the law. As the arrest was about to take place, vigilantes led by Burt Hartman showed up unannounced at the Sawyer Residence, burning the Sawyer Farm down, killing Drayton and most of the family. Leatherface, Verna Sawyer-Carson and an infant Heather Miller are the only known surviving Sawyers left. Leatherface Drayton, like the rest of his family, is suspected of several murders, including that of Betty Hartman. However, the police do not have any evidence to prove it. Instead Betty's father the Sheriff takes Drayton's son/brother/nephew Jedidiah (later known as Leatherface) for treatment in a mental hospital. Jedidiah later escaped and returned to the Sawyer farm where Drayton lived. Gallery Drayton Sawyer TCM 1.png|1973 Drayton Sawyer 5th Timeline.png|1955